


United We Stand, Divided We Bawl

by forbiddenfiction (youngerdrgrey)



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/forbiddenfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They came together against a common enemy. The ongoing threat of Nate and Blair was becoming too much. And, really, what were they, anyway? Dating? No. Friends? Maybe. Secret lovers? Hell yeah! Chuck/Serena, Nate/Blair, bitter Chuck/Blair and Nate/Serena</p>
            </blockquote>





	United We Stand, Divided We Bawl

_Good morning Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. Top story on my homepage is all that matters this month. We banished Queen B from the castle back in January for being a whore, but we didn't even take into account the other OR involved. Until now that is. Best friends have always been the under dogs, but only two BFs really know how to play dirty. Green is this season's black, UG boots are officially short for ugly, and incest is all the rage, at least, in the van der Bass house it is. How would I know, you ask? Let's just say, that bed was creaking all night long. Too bad there were no cameras. They could have been stars. Then again, why be one when Bart can make you see them? A little anger management is in order but I think a little white bag will be the only counseling the Bass boys will take, again and again. But I'm getting ahead of myself. It's really far too much to say in one sit down. I think I need a breath of fresh air, maybe let them stir a bit, they can think on good times, like having sex in the infamous limo. Don't know who I'm talking about? Here's a hint: B wasn't the only one riding while rolling down the highway._

_-Gossip Girl_

* * *

  
One text message was all it took to bring back the memories that dwelled so deep in the minds of two of Manhattan's most famous wild children. They were together when it was sent out but not in the way you'd think. They were speaking to their parents and confessing. Apparently, instead of all the crap they had previously done, all they needed to do was show Bart and Lily the blog of the biggest gossip addict in America. Everyone on the Upper East Side wanted to know when it started and what was happening, but only five people would know. Chuck, Lily, Bart, Serena, and Eric. Chuck was first to speak.

 

"This really all started back when the only chance of hope and happiness burned to the ground in a horribly, fluffy, surreal nuclear bomb," he said

"In other words, it started the day Nate and Blair announced their mutual adoration. It was… a dark day on the Upper East Side," Serena said

"It was also an orange day, and a blurry day, which was followed by a hazy week, and some other shit no one cares about," he said

"Can you two just get on with the story?" asked the impatient Bart

"Sure, but you might want to take a seat, it's a long one," Chuck said diving straight into the tale of the year, how Chuck Bass and Serena van der Woodsen went from enemies to estranged lovers.

"We've decided to become a real couple," Nate said gripping Blair's hands affectionately. It had been only a week since the two had decided to truly be boyfriend and girlfriend. All their lives they'd basically been together but they had just made it official. They had matching wrist wear. Of course hers was a stylish bracelet and his was something manly enough for him to actually wear in public but they did symbolize togetherness. Blair was so intent upon telling Serena and Nate was so psyched to tell Chuck, that they didn't even think of how much it would hurt their friends.

Serena looked between the two of them just waiting, hoping for one of them to laugh, or say  _"Gotcha!"_ , but it never came. She watched them as they sent each other helpful smiles and secretive ones too. She wanted to hurl. To scream, cry, anything but sit there and try to be supportive of a relationship she obviously didn't like. It was too much. Blair was her best friend, she loved her, really, but how could she possibly entertain the concept of Blair Waldorf, the less pretty brunette, being with her one true love, the ever popular and handsome, Nathaniel Archibald? Nate was hers. Nate had been on her radar far before Blair even came into the picture. Of course, Blair had been there at orientation for kindergarten the same as she but she was the one who sat with Nate and gave him her animal crackers. Well, actually, she gave him the ones she took from Chuck but that was beside the point. She couldn't let  _them_  happen. They weren't meant to be. They just weren't.

Chuck, oddly enough, was the silent one, who sat with his eye twitching unnoticeably underneath the hair he had grown out specifically for Blair. Blair loved the rebellious, skater type look of lengthy hair. She had told him herself and he had let his hair grow out, ignoring his father (like he didn't do that already) and occasionally, his grandmother. But he didn't want to be the quiet one with the scarf and clenched fists any longer. He just wanted a knife, a knife he could stab deep in Nate's shoulder. Not deep enough to kill him, just deep enough to show him that Blair was his. He could never, ever like the idea of Nate and Blair as a couple. They were put together regularly in sentences but usually with Chuck and Serena there as well. Suddenly, they'd become 'Nate and Blair' and he would be left with no one but the annoying blonde with the sunny disposition. He was Chuck Bass. He was Charles Malcolm Bass and there was no way he'd ever let anyone take away his girl. They'd have to tie him up, backwards, on a train track before he even considered possibly saying-

"I'm so happy for you," Chuck said trying his hardest not to grit his teeth. Nate seemed to sigh in relief but Blair kept in her breath as she looked at Serena's still face.

"Um, yeah, what he said," mumbled the girl as she blinked her eyes rapidly. The golden couple didn't notice, Chuck did. He knew why she was closing her eyes. She must have been feeling it too. That desire to explode with all these emotions and the craving to destroy the one thing that brought it on. As the happy duo went on with their reasoning, Chuck kept on thinking about Serena, her feelings, and all the evil they could do. They were two dastardly devious devils, who knew how much havoc they could wreak on one little insignificant group? He wasn't quite sure but he was about to find out.

* * *

"Let me get this right, Bass," Serena began fixing her Eagle Prep skirt t slightly, "You want me to betray the trust of my best friend of seven years and her new beau simply because you feel jealous of the passion they share?"

 

"No," Chuck said straightening his posture and meeting her gaze head on, "I want you to sabotage the unnecessary and completely revolting relationship of two people of whom we both desire,"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Serena said glancing around nervously

"Yes you do, don't play dumb, van der Woodsen. You have a thing for Nate. It's obvious. Anyone with eyes other than those two idiots can see it. Just be a good little home wrecking bitch and destroy the royal union,"

"Royal union?" she repeated, her tone clearly showing how she felt about the topic, "Chuck, they're our best friends. We could never do anything to hurt them,"

"We're not hurting them," he insisted yet again for it was imperative he had her help, "We're only enlightening them on the damage they are doing to each other,"

"But wouldn't our ways to enlighten be the damage? So, we're showing them what we're doing to break them up. Chuck, you make no sense and there is no way I will help you," Serena said

"You know, when they break up, Nate's gonna need a shoulder to cry on. You could be that shoulder, you could be the next girl he falls for; you could be Mrs. Serena Archibald. You like the ring of that, don't you?"

"Not as much as the ring of Mrs. Chuck Waldorf, because in that relationship, you would always be the bitch,"

"As long as I'm a hot bitch, I'm fine. But will you be while you mope about what could have been as your undeserving BFF relaxes and rides your man?"

"Rides?"

"Oh, yeah, when they get older, they'll be having hot, kinky sex. They're gonna be like those crazy people who came to our health class last week promoting abstinence when everyone knows they're banging each other in the faculty bathroom whenever they aren't up there,"

"Chuck, you're in the eighth grade, you shouldn't know what banging, riding, or hot, kinky sex is," Serena said

"And you're in eighth grade, you shouldn't let the fear to hurt one person's feelings affect the lives of countless others," Chuck said

"If I agree to help you in this half ass scheme, will you leave me alone?" Serena said

"Yes, I will," Chuck said

"Fine, I'm in. But this is to be strictly professional," Serena said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now, why don't we discuss our plans over a nice, cold glass of my father's most expensive wine?" he asked

"Why would we do that?" she asked

"Because it tastes like honey and costs more than the ugly matching bracelets Team Stupid is sporting," he said. He knew she'd agree, that was why he was already taking out the cork when she walked into the kitchen. He poured them each a glass of the fancy, blood colored liquid and was surprised at how quickly she drank it. She guzzled down the drink like she was dying of thirst. Not to be outshone, he drank his glass as fast as she did. With the both of them, the entire bottle was gone in less than thirty minutes.

"You know," slurred Chuck hoisting himself from his comfortable spot on the ground with the empty bottle, "They say the more expensive, the more alcohol is involved,"

"They also say the less you should drink," Serena said

"I say, fuck that," Chuck said

"I say… fuck Nate," she said

"Yes, I'm sure you'd love that," he drawled

"I'm only thirteen, Chuck. I'm gonna wait. Until I'm older,"

"Is next week old enough because I think I can have them done by then?"

"You're a pig,"

"Yup!"

"Truth be told, I never did like you,"

"Well, I hated you,"

"I loathed your very soul,"

"I… I… we should make out!"

"No, Chuck. I don't trust you right now. I'm gonna call my car," she said fumbling with her purse for the cell phone she always had with her but never really could locate. By the time she had found her phone, Chuck was already sprawled lazily on the cream sofa in the family room. She walked in and before she could even begin to dial the number, she could feel the alcohol bubbling inside of her. She turned and ran into the closest room heaving the liquor out of her system. She involuntarily repeated the process three times before she got a chance to see where she was. Big, leather chair, nice, wood desk, and picture of Sarah Bass on the wall, she felt like she could throw up again. She had just changed the color scheme of the carpet in Bart Bass' private office. She was so dead.

"Ooh, my dad is going to kill you," Chuck said, his eyes wide as he saw the giant orange stain in the center of the room.

"Think he really will?" Serena asked

"Let's just say, if I were you, I'd be calling my car and joining the witness protection program," Chuck said

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Serena said. Chuck gave her a look that she obviously understood and she started dialing right away. She was gone in ten minutes flat and Chuck, who wasn't really that wasted anyway, started trying to clean up the mess. His father was due home any minute. In fact, Bart had been due home a week and a half prior but something in his bones told him his dad would come that day. His bones were right. He had made the stain just a bit more peach colored when the front door opened and Daddy Bass walked in. He called for his son before finding him in this private office cleaning a spot of barf off the carpet. The luggage in his hands hit the ground but the thing that really hit were Bart's fists in Chuck's gut. Chuck didn't resist or try to explain, it'd be a fruitless effort. The beating went on for a few minutes before Bart seemed to grow bored of his unresponsive son. When Bart left, Chuck rolled onto his side and clutched his throbbing stomach. He lay there silently for a while before he worked up the strength to say only two words. Whether it was directed at Bart, Serena, the approaching darkness, or just the world in general, they were never too sure. But he said it, clear as day through his busted red lip.

"Fuck… you."


End file.
